


Face Down

by Lindnjean



Series: Star Trek Stories [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader
Series: Star Trek Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891939
Kudos: 4





	Face Down

You were covering your bruises in the mirror with makeup again. They weren't from your engineering job either they were from your jackass boyfriend Roland. He likes to hit you when he gets angry or drunk. You can take it you're not a weakling. And sadly you still love him. You think Scotty suspects about what's going on but you don't know for sure. Last night you made it worse by saying "this doesn't hurt" as you fell to the ground with the last blow he did. He beat you worse because of it. Your whole body is sore and you're dreading going to work because Scotty's sure to notice you're not your usual jolly self. You finally have all the noticeable ones covered. You head to your shift. Scotty takes one look at you and says "Lass yer driving me crazy. I don't understand why ye hang around I see what's going down." "I don't know what you're talking about Scotty." "Lassie I've been yer best friend for too long I can tell when yer lying." "It's nothing let's just work Scotty." You look up "Keenser get down!" He gets down. Scotty just sighs and follows you work. You're working late and Scotty is missing. You head to your shared room with Roland. You hear a clatter and then Scotty saying "Do ye feel like a man when ye push her around? Do ye feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well, I'll tell ye, my friend, one day this world's gonna end As yer lies crumble down, a new life she has found. I see what's going down. Heed my lecture. One day she will tell ye that she has had enough" You hear one last bang and you quickly hide to the side as Scotty comes out. He's got a bruise forming on his cheek but other than that looks fine. You enter "Roland I'm back from work!" You look around "Roland?" "In the bedroom." You walk in. He looks horrible Scotty must have done a number on him. "Oh my god Roland what happened?" "Your boyfriend Scotty." "Scotty is my best friend and my boss not my boyfriend. You are. Why the hell would Scotty do this to you?" "What did you tell him?" "Nothing I swear. I even covered the bruises with makeup before I went to work today. See." You wipe some makeup off and it shows a purple bruise. He just nods. "Fine I believe you this time, now go get me some damn scotch!" "We're out I gotta go ask Chekov for some more." "Then go you bitch. And you better come straight back!" You nod. You quickly run to Pavel's room forgetting you revealed a bruise under the makeup. You knock on his door. "Yes? Oh Miss Thorn. Wat can I do fer you?" "I need more scotch do you have any?" "One zecond. Woah vat happened zere?" He points to your bruise. "It's nothing just ran into my closet door. Scotch?" "Right." He grabs two bottles and gives them to you. "Here you go" "Thank's Pavel." You quickly run back to your shared room with Roland. "What the fuck took you so long whore?!" "Sorry he had to find them." He just narrows his eyes and smacks you right across the face on your purple bruise. "Liar you were fucking him!" "No No I wasn't. I was gone 3 minutes!" He just punches your stomach. "Liar. Now go make me some food slut." You nod and quickly get him a sandwich. He takes a bite of it. "Fuck is this shit you cunt?! Did you put mayo on my sandwich? I hate mayo!" He throws the sandwich on the ground and starts to beat the shit outta you. "This doesn't hurt Roland!" He takes a book and smacks you across the head with it. Your head starts bleeding badly. "Now clean this shit up you piece of shit!" You start to clean everything up losing blood the whole time from your head wound. You finish and fall over next to the sink having lost too much blood. You come to on your kitchen floor. Ugh everything is hurting and your dizzy. You get up and puke in the sink. You rinse your mouth and head to the bathroom. You take a shower washing all the dried blood off you. When you get out you use makeup and cover everything up. You can't cover the cut on the side of your forehead to you stick a band-aid on it and you'll say you ran into the closet door. You get dressed for work and head to engineering. You go straight to the list of what's broken. You mark down what you're going to work on and head there. You start to fix it. Scotty comes over. "My god lassie this has got to stop!" "I don't know what you're talking about." "Fine ye don't know what I'm talking about then I'll make ye." He picks you up in his arms and you wiggle and try to fight him but you're still too weak from losing that much blood last night. He carries you to med bay. "Bones!" Leonard turns around and sees you in Scotty's arms. "Oh god what happened?" "She won't tell me so ye need to examine her. I know she's hurt but she won't tell me where or how." "Then we shall see." Scotty sets you down on the bed. "First we need to get all this makeup off of you." "NO! I mean no you can't take my makeup off." Bones sighs. He had noticed what was going on too but until you came into the medbay he couldn't be sure. "Regulations state we need your makeup off." You turn your head away from them. "Fine" Bones starts to gently wipe the makeup but he's having a hard time getting it off. "Nurse Burke?" "Yes doctor." "Take Miss Thorn here to the shower and get all this goddamn makeup off her." Nurse Burke helps you to the shower and gets all the makeup off. Her eyes widen and she gasps when it's all off. You have almost no normal skin it's all different shades of healing bruises ranging from yellow to green to purple to blue to almost black. She quickly gets you a gown and brings you out. The two men gasp when they see you. Bones gets angry and says "Goddamn it! You should have came to me right away! You could have broken bones that didn't heal right!" He get's you laying down and starts a through exam. He pulls out his little do-hickey thing that allows him to see your insides. His eyes widen. "My god. Nurse burke I need a second set of eyes." Nurse burke comes over then crosses herself. "But doctor how is she still alive?" "I don't know but I intend to keep it that way. Get ready for surgery." He turns to you "You need emergency surgery. I don't know how you're still alive, let alone moving, walking and working. Almost every bone in your body has been broken and you have broken bone pieces in almost all of your organs. We need to pull them out and repair the damage or you will die the next hit you take to them." You start crying. Scotty takes your hand gently "It'll be alright lassie I'll be here when ye get out." They put you under. Scotty watches them take the woman he loves into life-saving surgery. How the hell is she still alive? Almost every bone broken? Every organ has a bone piece in it? She must solely be alive on pure will and heart alone. He sighs and sits down to wait. He falls asleep. Scotty wakes up and looks at the clock. She's been in surgery for 6 hours already. He sighs and waits some more. He looks at the clock again. 12 hours. He sighs as he's called to the bridge. "Scotty what's the status on Thorn?" "She's still in surgery. 12 hours already." "Bones only told us he took her into life-saving surgery what was her injury?" Scotty sighs "Sir this is best discussed in private." Jim's eyes widen. "Chekov, Sulu, Spock you're with me. Lt. Yoko you have the conn." They follow Scotty to a private room. "Now spill." "Jim she has almost all her bones broken she also has a piece of bone in each organ. McCoy doesn't know how she's still alive let alone doing everything she has been doing. She's must have been surviving on pure will and heart alone." "How did this happen?" "Me and Bones have our suspicions but she won't actually tell us." "What suspicions?" "We think her boyfriend Roland has been beating her. She was covered head to toe in bruises of different colors there was almost no normal skin on her." They all gasp. Jim gets this look in his eye "No one hurts my cousin." They all look shocked except Spock. Scotty asks "She's yer cousin?" Jim nods "She asked me to keep it quiet. Spock figured it out though." Spock nods. "I believe I know a way to see if your suspicions are correct Mr. Scott." They all nod as Spock tells them what he's thinking. Scotty leads Spock to Roland's room and the rest go back to the bridge to waiting on the results. Scotty knocks on the door and Roland answers "what the hell you want?" "Do you know where your girlfriend is?" "No. Why?" Spock says "She has been in life-saving surgery for the past 16 hours." His eyes widen "That bitch I told her not to say anything!" Scotty says "She hasn't I carried her to the medbay by force and bones examined her. She was too afraid of ye." Spock puts his hand on Roland's face and looks in his mind. Spock looks taken aback for a second then composes himself. "You are in very serious trouble Roland. You are hereby confined to this room until further notice." Spock turns and walks away. Scotty punches Roland in the jaw hard. "And that's fer hitting her ye bastard." Scott turns and catches up to Spock. "I shall inform the captain and the rest you should go to medbay." Scotty nods. "Aye." They separate and Scotty goes back to waiting in the medbay. You wake up and hear beeping. Your head feels like a volcano is erupting in it and your innards feel like they've been to a barn dance. You start to open your eyes and the light hurts. You hear a female voice say "Dr. McCoy she's waking up." You open your eyes and Leo is above you "How ya feel darlin'?" "Like a volcano is erupting in my head and my innard have been to a barn dance." He laughs "Well it's to be expected. You were in life-saving surgery for a full 24 hours." "A whole day?" "Yep did it myself. You came to me somehow still living and I was determined to keep it that way." You smile "Thank you Leo." You reach for a hug. He gently hugs you. "You have some visitors when you're ready." You nod "Who are they?" "Jim and Scotty." "No Roland?" "Darlin' Roland has been kicked out of Starfleet and was placed under arrest for almost beating you to death." "What? How?" "Spock looked in his mind. Jim reported it very fast and got him removed. You're cousin is very protective of you." You smile "Yeah Jimmy's always been that way since we were kids. Our dad's were both on the USS Kelvin when it was attack. My father stayed behind with Jim's as our pregnant mothers were ushered to safety. Our dad's heard us born and named us before they died." "I always wondered about you two having the same birthday." You smile. "I'm ready for visitors now." He goes to tell them "Oh and Leo?" "Yeah darlin?" "Thank you for saving my life." "I wouldn't have been able to if Scotty hadn't brought you in. Now don't get yourself too worked up when they come in." You nod. He let's them in. First one in is Jimmy second is Scotty. They both take your hands. You smile at your cousin "I see you've told them you're my cousin?" "Yeah I may have let it slip." "It's fine Jimmy but no one else." "Spock has told Uhura by accident." "That's fine but no more." "Okay cuz." You turn to Scotty "Thank you for saving my life Scotty. If you hadn't forced me to come here I would be dead." Scotty says "I couldn't lose ye lassie." You smile and hug him gently "I know. And I love you too Scotty." He looks surprised. "Wha?" "I knew Scotty but I couldn't change the fact that I loved Roland and couldn't leave him." Scotty says "I love ye so much lassie. Will ye be my girlfriend?" "Scotty I survived 5 months on that frozen planet for you. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." He gently kisses you. "Now ye gotta get better lassie so I can show ye how a real man treats his girl." You giggle. You smile a real big smile for the first time in a long time. I guess you're kinda glad you went face down in the dirt.


End file.
